One example of a known measuring device that can detect force quantities is a mechanical strain gauge, which typically comprises a diaphragm, wire or spring assembly that reacts to an applied force. Another example of such a measuring device is a D'Arsonval meter movement comprising a wire coil attached to a shaft which pivots on two jewel bearings. The coil typically rotates between two magnetic pole pieces that cooperate to create a magnetic field. When current is applied to the suspended coil, a resulting torque causes the coil to rotate against a torsion spring. The meter movement indicates this current by displaying the mechanical displacement on a calibrated scale.
However, in both of the devices, mechanical contact is required between the measuring apparatus and the measured quantity, i.e., the "outside world", thus obviating their use in applications requiring isolation of measured quantities, such as certain gas and particle measurement applications.
Accordingly, it is among the objects of the present invention to provide a system for measuring force vector quantities requiring complete isolation from external events.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for measuring vector quantities without the use of physical bearings.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a magnetically-levitated system for measuring vector quantities that exhibits low energy consumption and increased efficiency.